Debris
by Anna Plurabelle
Summary: When Cordelia Chase makes a wish that Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale, she created a whole new universe. But what if, in that reality, Buffy didn’t go to Cleveland like the show told us, what if she went somewhere else. BuffyHarry Potter crossove


Debris  
  
Installment: 1/?  
  
Summary: When Cordelia Chase makes a wish that Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale, she created a whole new universe. But what if, in that reality, Buffy didn't go to Cleveland like the show told us, what if she went somewhere else. Buffy/Harry Potter crossover.  
  
Author's Notes: In the Buffy-verse, Buffy is expelled in the middle of her sophmore year, March to be exact, and she is 16, making her basically a Sixth Year in Potter-verse. But I had to tweek with time a bit. Buffy's birthday is still the same day, but let's just say she got expelled before the start of her sophomore year in high school. Cause it makes it SO much easier for me to have her starting off with the Hogwarts gang in 6th year. Other than that it's a whole new ballgame...  
  
Classification: Well it will be a Buffy ship with somebody in the Potter-verse...still not sure that though...   
  
Rating: Should Stick around a PG-13...I'll up it if it needs to be...  
  
Spoilers: Through book five of Harry Potter. For Buffy up to Season 3 episode "The Wish" and then not at all because we're gonna re-write all that  
  
Distribution: Fan Fiction.Net and if you want it just ask and ye shall receive...  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters...they are all owned by the either the wonderful J.K. Rowling or God Himself, Joss Whedon...  
  
Feedback: Oh please yes!!! I am obsessed with Harry Potter/Buffy Crossovers that I decided to do my own, and hopefully one that has not been hit on before...

* * *

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale." Cordelia Chase, the once queen of Sunnydale High, determined to her new friend Anya.  
  
Turning back towards Cordelia we see that the once pretty girl's face had changed. Her face had now become a hideous demonic visage. Her black eyes gleemed up at the teenage girl, her skin, white and veiny, shone iridescent in the hot Californian sun. Smiling a horrible, brown toothed grin she uttered in a deep gnarly voice, "Done."

* * *

"But Mom!" Fifteen-year old Buffy Summers whined to her mother once more. They were standing in the immense kitchen of their home in the hills of Los Angeles. The stainless steel refrigerator reflected the light of the setting sun as it slinked in through the blinds of the kitchen window. The blonde teenager sat upon the kitchen counter, surrounded by boxes waiting to be packed, as she pleaded her case to her mother.  
  
"Don't "Mom" me Buffy, we've been over this a thousand times. No school around here will take you." Joyce Summers said through gritted teeth as she ran a hand through her curly, dark blonde hair. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved her only daughter, but with the pending divorce from her husband of nearly 20 years, and her daughter's expulsion from high school, Joyce Summers was at her wit's end.  
  
"But what about that school in what, Sunnydale? I mean come on, they said that they would take me!" Buffy said hopping off the counter. Tugging down her short mini skirt, she circled closer to her mother. "I mean you've already bought a house there and everything. I don't want to leave you." She said in a quiet voice as she tucked her chin close to her chest trying to will away the tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Buffy," Joyce said with a sigh. "They're not going to take you. So far only this school," She paused waving the brown parchment envelope gripped loosely in her right hand, "is the only one that will take you." Looking down at the broken wax seal on the back of the envelop, Joyce couldn't help but wonder when she had actually applied to this school.  
  
"But Sunnydale High!" Buffy began as her mother cut her off.  
  
"Is not going to take you!" Joyce said, her voice nearly shaking as her hands were. "You burned down the gym!"  
  
"But, you don't understand, that gym was full of vam..." Pausing she looked up at her mother's wavering eye. "Asbestos." She finished quietly.  
  
"Buffy, did you really think, that they were going to take you after reading that? Honestly, I'm not so sure they read the fine print initially." Sighing she lifted her daughter's head up and cupped her face in between the palms of her hands. "I love you Buffy. Don't forget that. You made some mistakes, got into the wrong crowd. Now you're going to have to make up for that. You're fifteen years old, you have your whole life ahead of you."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy scoffed turning her face away. Because she knew her mother was wrong. She didn't have her whole life ahead of her. She would die young and alone. That's why she was stopping this before someone she loved got hurt. Someone like her mother.  
  
"I just don't understand you Buffy." Joyce said taking her daughter's shift to mean that she was withdrawing once more. "You have to go to school Buffy. You have to get an education. I want the best for you, even if that means you don't live with me." Turning away herself, Joyce walked to the kitchen cabinet next to the stove and began to take out stacks of dishes. "Besides, you can visit me in Sunnydale on, what do they call them there, holidays?"  
  
"Gee, that's great, thanks Mom." Buffy said growing more irritable. There was no arguing with her mom when she got into denial mode. It's true that Buffy messed everything up for both herself and her mother. Now her mother was leaving her father, her childhood home to start anew in some one Starbucks town called Sunnydale. And by doing so she was leaving her daughter too.  
  
"I have a feeling that in the end everything will work out for you Buffy. Everything will work out great at," She paused her packing to look at the envelope she had placed down on the counter earlier. Picking it up she turned it over once more to look at the return address, "Hogwarts." 


End file.
